


Bright Lights

by ADisgrace



Series: Bright [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Camping, Dialogue Heavy, Ensemble Cast, Gen, UFOs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: The class go on a camping trip and their campfire discussions become otherworldly





	Bright Lights

The sky is so much more beautiful here than in the city. No street lights or neon signs pollute the surroundings, and the stars have reclaimed the sky. They've set up their campsite in a clearing for the view of it; they don't get to see the milky way at home.  
  
They've spent most of the day hiking here and swimming in the lake. The water is warm this time of year and it makes for a refreshing break from the heat. In fact, once you dive into that clear blue water, it becomes impossible to bring yourself to leave it. Their fingers quickly pruned but it didn't stand in the way of the fun; racing each other, dunking each other, and countless chicken fights. By the time they come to shore and dry off, the sun is setting and they've worked up an appetite.  
  
They cooked sausages, corn on the cob, tinned beans, and jacket potatoes over the campfire, and by the time their done and have cleaned up the stars are out. So it's then, in the clearing that they get to talking.  
  
The cooler's been opened and they're about two beers in when Alexy sets the flow of conversation. "Did I ever tell you all about the time I saw a flying saucer?"  
  
A gentle laugh rings around the campfire, but the circle of bodies grows narrower, leaning in to hear more.  
  
The corners of Armin's eyes crinkle and his lips upturn as he speaks. "Wait 'til you hear this."  
  
Alexy sits up straight and speaks low and slow. "So I'm walking home by the park, headphones in, and it's like nine o'clock-ish," he begins, setting the scene, "And this bright light comes from behind me and I think it's car headlights, so I turn around and there's this huge bright disc floating in the sky."  
  
Castiel snorts. "And let me guess, it beamed you up ?"  
  
Peggy makes a shushing noise and Alexy continues on.  
  
"There's no plane that looks like what I saw. Here,  let me show you." Alexy grabs the stick they've been using to stoke the fire and uses it to illustrate his point. He draws a Frisbee shape and a semicircle beneath it into the dirt.  
  
Kim studies the picture and then scrunches her nose. "No offence 'Lex, but that looks like every  U.F.O in every sci-fi film ever."  
  
Nathaniel thinks quietly to himself before commenting. "Well, I think sightings of U.F.O's are what influenced their media portrayals. I wouldn't dismiss his claim based on it being a stereotypical depiction of a flying saucer."  
  
Amber's eyes go wide and her beer can spills over as she gestures towards Alexy. "Do you really believe in aliens, Nath?"  Amber can hardly sit still, her own flesh and blood, buying into this crazy talk.  
  
"Well, I find it hard to believe we're alone given the vastness of the universe. I think the question of whether there's anyone else out there is the greatest mystery there is. "  
  
Lysander nods. He wouldn't call himself a believer or a sceptic, he's more of an alien agnostic, but he can't deny that the question is unanswered.  
  
"Did you get a picture of it?" Peggy asks, "I could run it in the paper for you."  
  
Alexy shakes his head, his shoulders slumped and his eyes averting Peggy's gaze. "Nah, I didn't even for a picture, I just booked it out of there."  
  
Armin puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. "There's no shame in running, I would have freaked out too."  
  
Castiel rolls his eyes and folds his arms. "Oh c'mon, you guys can't seriously believe this? My Dad's a pilot, you think with all that time in the air he would've seen something by now."  
  
Alexy takes the stick in his hand again and scratches away his dirt drawing. "If you have a rational answer for what I saw, I'd be happy to hear it."  
  
The group pauses, searching for an explanation that will make sense of all this.  
  
After some time thinking, Priya volunteers an answer. "A military exercise of some sort?"  
  
"I think a lot of flying saucers are really just military planes," Lysander muses, "But in Paris? I think they're more likely to run military exercises in rural areas."  
  
Nobody else can offer a good explanation. Military exercises don't take place in cities, they don't test new planes in densely populated areas, they stick to the countryside where no bystanders can get injured or see what the military is up to. Besides, there's no air force base near Amoris.  
  
Alexy's story seems to have created some tension, so the group gladly lets the subject drop. They move on to discussing Summer plans and what they'll do when the season ends. Conversation becomes less heated and they chat, dance, drink, and party the night away.  
  
Castiel climbs into his tent at ridiculous hour altogether and falls deep asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.  
  
When he's awoken by bright lights and wurring noises coming from outside the tent, he's sure it's his inebriated brain playing tricks on him. He thinks. He hopes.


End file.
